The Turning Point: The Change
by ruler of all evil
Summary: Harry has had enough, he turns away from the wizarding world after growing tired of being manipulated by Dumbledore over and over again. Bella has just had her heart crushed by Edward when he leaves her, telling her that he never really loved her to begin with. When the two meet, what secrets will they both find out? What is their connection? Full Summary inside Canon Pairings
1. Prologue

**Set after the Goblet of Fire and right after Edward leaves in New Moon. Harry has had enough, he turns away from the wizarding world after growing tired of being manipulated by Dumbledore over and over again. Bella has just had her heart crushed by Edward when he leaves her, telling her that he never really loved her to begin with. When the two meet, what secrets will they both find out? What is the connection that seems to be drawing the two towards each other? And what kind of trouble will they get into with their habit of attracting danger to them.**

**Warning: Will be bashing of Dumbledore. All Canon Pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, major storyline etc. They belong, Harry Potter and Twilight, to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Occasionally you may see an OC or two, those will belong to me, they are characters I created. The plot, I give credit to Flame69 for letting me take over the story, The Turning Point. The idea from The Turning Point, some of the original text may be used, but most(95%) of it will be my own writing and plot line.**

**I would like to give special thanks to my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson, I really appreciate you looking over and making corrections for me!**

The Turning Point: The Change

Prologue

-_*_-Smallest Bedroom of #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey-_*_-

"Who would miss me?" thought Harry as he paced his room, back and forth, over and over again. He had been thinking about so many things ever since he had returned from school last year. His life for the last 14 years just seem to become clear to him, as he stepped back from the picture to analyse it with a different opinion. The more he looked at it, the more he wanted to run away and never return.

It was just so many things just seemed to set Harry off as of late. First off, Harry had realized how manipulating Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was. His first clue should of been that annoying twinkle in his headmaster's eye, the one that always ended up with trouble in store for himself and his friends. Then, there was always the fact that Dumbledore always seemed to get what he wants in the end, no matter what. Sure Dumbledore has always been manipulating, but why did it seem like it was getting worse. So much worse now that he didn't care who he hurt to achieve his goals in life?

Harry had to look at his own life at that point, Dumbledore had left him with the Dursley's. Harry was beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe that was another step in his headmasters plan, 'make the boy who lived the saviour of us all plan'. The plan where Harry was nothing more than a mere tool, growing up in an abused home, then being shown kindness, making friends and a new family. Wanting to do anything in his power to keep his new found family safe. Harry was now beginning to see exactly how Dumbledore was trying to mould him. And to be honest, for awhile... it had been working. Then there was this feeling that Dumbledore didn't truly value his life as much as he had originally thought.

The more Harry kept thinking about it, the more he came to one conclusion. Get out of there and get out now, before it's too late. So once more he asks himself, "Exactly who would miss me?"

Surely not the Dursley's! Harry had had enough of them. He was sick and tired of the punishments, the beatings, the starvation. Even though he should be used to it by now considering he had put up with it for the last 14 years, he now knew that what his so called family did to him, was labelled as abuse. He was no longer that small kid anymore, the one who excepted his punishments because he was made to believe he deserved them, but now he knows better.

His aunt, though never putting one of her boney hands on him, was abusive in an emotional way. She was also neglectful and always turned a blind eye to the actions of her husband. His uncle on the other hand...well that was another story. It was safe to say by this point over half the bruises and scars he had accumulated in his life, had all come from that man (another fourth came from his cousin, the last fourth coming from his adventures at Hogwarts).

His friends, yeah they might miss him, but they would get over it. Besides, Ron and Hermione had each other, they didn't need him. Sirius? Well, his godfather was still on the run from the Ministry, there would be no way they could have a true relationship besides the occasional letter, until Wormtail was caught once more.

Dumbledore? Yeah...he might miss him...but Harry truly didn't care at that point. With the amount of meddling the man had already done in his life, he didn't even count him. Dumbledore could easily go out and train somebody else to replace him as the "chosen one" or better yet, go and kill Voldemort himself.

Harry knew at that moment that his decision was made. He was leaving and he wasn't going to look back. Going around his room, he furiously packed all of his belongings into his trunk. When everything was packed he headed downstairs, seeing his aunts confused expression as he headed out the door, he said, "I'm leaving early this year, my friends dad is picking me up shortly. And yes he is using normal transportation, not the fireplace." With that said he rushed outside, and never looked back.

-_*_-Across the world in the small town of Forks, Washington-_*_-

A small house on the edge of the forest, its occupants both wide awake. One who sat at the kitchen table, staring into his glass with a lost look in his eye. His mind was on the second occupant of the house, who was upstairs creating, what was sure to be, a large mess.

"He's gone..." was whispered over and over again. The second occupant, sat blankly in the middle of her room. Her magic was not being controlled, books were flying in circles, pictures were falling off the walls. She took no notice to the power she was unconsciously unleashing in her room. The only thing she could focus on was the fact that the love of her life was gone.

Something suddenly changed, all the magic in the room stopped. Her whispering became more of a strangled cry. The tears that had been threatening to fall, broke their barrier and slid down her cheek. She started to sob, gasping for breath, she threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

At her door stood her father, looking on, knowing there was nothing he could do to help his daughter. Wishing that something or someone, would come along and do what he couldn't, and that was save his daughter from drowning within herself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue, please tell me your thoughts and opinions, I hope to have a new chapter up soon.**

** Once again I would like to thank TwilightxHPotterxPJackson for her hard work, reading over my story, checking my spelling, grammar, what not. Also for adding the british spelling of certain words! **

**-_*_-Ruler of all Evil-_*_-**


	2. Chapter One: Uncovering the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, major storyline etc. They belong, Harry Potter and Twilight, to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Occasionally you may see an OC or two, those will belong to me, they are characters I created. The plot, I give credit to Flame69 for letting me take over the story, The Turning Point. The idea from The Turning Point, some of the original text may be used, but most of it will be my own writing and plot line.**

**Sorry about the wait, between work, family feuds, and night classes once a week during the summer, I had a hard time finding enough time to sit down and finish typing up everything I'm writing in my journals. But I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and put me on favorites lists, it really warms my heart knowing so many people like this story! Also I would also like to express my gratitude to my amazing beta, TwilightxHPotterxPJackson, without her corrections and comments I would look like a fool! And thanks once again to Flame69 for letting me take over the story!**

**Anyways... On with the story!**

_The Turning Point: The Change_

Chapter One: Uncovering the Truth

-_*_-Morning, Park, Little Whinging, Surrey-_*_-

As soon as Harry had made it to a safe distance away from the house he started to slow down. Walking very quickly towards the park, one of the few places in Little Whinging where he could actually think clearly, Harry knew he was in dire need to plan out his next course of action. Sitting down on the closest bench he sighed, "Now that I've left... where am I going to go?" he asked himself then begun to take another look at his half-baked plan.

First off, he needed to get to Gringotts. Harry knew that where ever he was going he was going to need money first. rifling through his trunk he came across his leather pouch. It had a decent amount of galleons in it, but not enough. "Maybe I should call the night bus." he thought, "Stan and everyone else thinks my name is Neville, so no one should recognize me."

Second, Harry needed a place to stay. Wanting to get away from England altogether, he decided it would be best to start looking for a house in America. America was far away, and it put a rather large ocean in between himself and Dumbledore.

Buying a house meant needing money and needing money meant he had to make a trip to Gringotts. As of right now, his new plan of action was to get to call the knight bus and get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible.

Before Harry had the chance to get his wand out to summon the bus, the cool summer morning air dropped below 0 degrees(below 32 degrees Fahrenheit). He started to shiver as he realized what was going on. In the back of his mind he heard his mothers high pitched scream, this could only mean one thing, dementors.

He grabbed his wand as fast as he could, already he could make out the outline of five in the dark. Thinking about his parents smiling faces as they looked upon him as a baby, he shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A brilliant silvery stag burst from the end of his wand. It began to charge at the on coming dementors, pushing them back.

Once the dementors had flown from the area, Harry knew he needed to act fast. Sticking out his wand over the curb, he summoned the knight bus. Out of no where it appeared, screeching to a halt. Stan jumped out, "Neville!" he shouted recognizing Harry from the last time he had picked him up. "Where you off to this time?" He asked him as he helped Harry collect his things and place them all into the bus.

The bus now had rows of chairs instead of the beds that Harry had seen on his last ride. Picking the nearest row, he placed his trunk and cage against the side of the bus and took a seat. Harry started to prepare himself for the adventurous, not to mention rough, ride that was to come.

"Leaky Cauldron, if you don't mind." He responded.

The ride was rather short and quiet, and Harry was very glad to get off of the bus so soon. Pulling up the hood of his jacket, he walked through the bar and made his way to the back room, the entrance to diagonally.

Three up, two down. Harry tapped the bricks in order and watched as the archway formed. With his head down he pushed himself past all of the occupants of the alley, making his way to Gringotts.

Not many people seemed to be in the bank, this was a good sign. Harry waited anxiously for his turn with the goblins. "Yes?" The goblin perched behind the podium asked.

"I, Harry James Potter, am in need of making a withdrawal from my vault, master goblin." Harry answer, looking the goblin in the eye, even giving a slight bow of the head to show respect.

"Very well, do you have your key?" The goblin asked, a bit taken back by the respect that a young wizard, a boy of 15 no less, was giving him.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I do." he handed the key over to the (still surprised) goblin. "I would also like to inquire about any properties my family might have left to me. Do you know of any?"

"Young Lord Potter, did you not get the copy of your parents will?" The Goblin asked in a surprised voice.

"My parents will?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he had no knowledge of his parents even having a will, surely someone would have told him by now. Then again, with all of Dumbledore's meddling, probably not. "No Master Goblin, I did not."

"Very well, I shall have Griphook take you to your Family Manager, Bkarog. He keeps up with your vaults, as well as your family's will." Said the Goblin.

"What might your name be master goblin? I wish to off my gratitude to you for your help." Harry asked when Griphook arrived to escort him to Bkarog.

Surprise filled the goblins features once more, never before had any wizard shown this much respect to a goblin, let alone himself, but also asked for his name to thank him. "My name is Tokerm, young Lord Potter."

"Thank you Master Tokerm, for all of your help." Harry bowed his head once again before leaving down the hall with Griphook.

-_*_-Before Sun Up, Morning, Forks, Washington-_*_-

Charlie Swan, Chief Police of Forks and the head auror in the Seattle Wizarding Community, deciding that sleep would never come, downed his 4th cup of coffee. His mind wandered to his distraught daughter, how she had finally exhausted herself and passed out for the rest of the night. Hoping, that something would come along and bring him a bit of hope, hope for his daughter, that she would pull through.

Charlie knew how upset she was, when one meets their soul mate, its hard to be apart from them. Charlie knew this first hand. He had lost his soul mate a year before his daughter was born. His best friend, Renee, helped him heal, together they tried to move on, they had Bella together, but they knew their union was never going to work. He was morning a lost love, while she wanted to find a love all her own. They split up, Renee took Bella, he stayed in the home that reminded him so much of the love of his life. He continued to live though, for Bella's sake.

Bella and her father were extremely close, despite not liking the rainy conditions of Forks, Washington. They found other ways to keep in contact and visit with one another. They also communicated through actions, not really with words. One of the things Bella loved about her father, though when he was clearly worried about her and wanted to be there to help her all he could, his actions portrayed that. When she was brought home by Sam, he held her letting her cry, not saying a word, just holding her. Doing subtle things to try and comfort her, not hovering.

Bella was finally a sleep, but her uncontrolled magic was not being controlled as it should have been, Charlie sat staring at his now empty cup of coffee. Getting up, he walked upstairs, checking in on his daughter, smoothing the blanket over her and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead before turning off the lights leaving the floating objects where they were, knowing he had no power over them. He walked down stairs, sitting down and tried to get some paper work out of the way. Around six he called the school saying Bella was still unwell and would be out for the rest of the week. Leaving a note for Bella, along with a plate of eggs in the microwave, he left for work.

-_*_-Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London-_*_-

Harry sat in front of a large desk, watching the goblin in front of him looking for his parents will among the various files strewn out across his desk. He waited patiently as Bkarog took his time. Finally the goblin pulled out the Will and made a copy of it with a small movement of his hand, he then handed the copy to Harry as he proceeded to read out the contents of the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter's will.

As Harry listened he found out numerous things, for starters, he was loaded! Harry had always known his parents had left him with money, but he thought that his vault was it, no that was only his school vault, the money he was to use for school purposes only. He actually had more money than he could have ever imagined.

He also found out that the potter family had money dating all the way back to the founders, that his father was related Godric Gryffindor, whilst his mother was actually from a long line of squibs descending from Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Master Bkarog?" Harry interrupted the will reading.

"Yes?" the goblin answered looking up from his copy of the will. "What is the matter young Lord Potter?"

"This is claiming my ancestry not only relates me to Gryffindor, but also Slytherin through my mothers side. I am just wondering how this is so?" he questioned, a bit baffled.

"The founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all had children, many had several, while Godric Gryffindor had only one child, that child had two girls, one of which married into Peverell family. The Peverell family is where the Potters descend from. This relates you to Godric Gryffindor.

"Salazar Slytherin, on the other hand, will bare three children. One of his three will marry a muggle with the last name of Evans. From there all of the children following the line will become squibs. Forgetting about any of the history of their family and the magical world entirely. Until your mother was born, that is.

"Young Lord Potter, Gringotts bank likes to know if any of our holders have any history, inheritance, waiting for them in our vaults. We give each of our members an ancestry test. Young Lilly Potter did not take hers until she was 17 years old. At that point, when a young wizard or witch becomes of age, we administer the test. we will require you to come back for protocol reasons at that age as well." Bkarog had paused, he had found himself a bit off track from talking about Harry's family history. "When Young Lilly Potter took her test and discovered these results, she asked us to keep it a secret from anyone other than her husband and yourself. It is not knowledge that the wizarding community would be to thrilled with. She merged her vaults with Late Lord Potter after their marriage. With in both families, Gryffindor and Slytherin, is a half of the deed to Hogwarts Castle, essentially you have major influence over what happens at the school."

He finished explaining and left Harry in shock. This Goblin was practically saying, he owned half of Hogwarts! He knew if he dwelled on the subject any longer he would be sitting here all day thinking about it, so he asked Bkarog to continue with the will. Harry sat back against the chair, ready to learn what else had been kept from him.

Harry now knew more about Dumbledore. About the lengths the man would go to to get what he wanted. Harry was told that under no circumstance was he ever suppose to end up with the Dursley's. there was a list of people who were to receive him, to take care of him like one of their own if one of his two god fathers were unable to. Sirius and Remus being his godfathers, following them was many families such as the Longbottom's, Tonks's(a family he had heard Sirius speak of, the only part of his family that followed his way of thinking), Weasley's, even the Bone's Family was on this list.

Harry was beginning to wonder how his headmaster had even managed to get passed the Ministry of Magic to place him with the Dursley's, but then again the Minister was a bumbling idiot. So... It probably wasn't that hard.

Finally, Harry learned about all the property he owned, he was a bit baffled by all of the family he never knew he had who left their property to the next in line in the family when passing. Over time it all lead down to him. With property all across the world, in addition to the Potter Family Estate(previously the Peverell Family Estate), he currently had; 10 mansions, 7 homes, 4 cottages, and 3 penthouses. His family estate was huge in itself, it was literally a castle located on thousands of acreage. He had quite a few house elves, all dispersed between his properties running up keep, Complete libraries in each home which equalled thousands of books, and so much more.

Harry had found the location of one of his mansions was located in Forks, Washington in the United States, figuring that not only in a whole another continent, but it was also unpalatable and untraceable by magic. This helped him choose where he was going to move on to next.

Looking up from his parents will Harry spoke, "Excuse me, Bkarog, besides you, has there been anyone else with the knowledge of my Family's Vaults and the History behind them?" he asked, "Even the knowledge of how much money I happen to actually have? Possibly... tampered with them?" He spoke wearily, if Dumbledore had been able to place him with his horrible relatives with out fight from the ministry, then what is the possibility that he had knowledge of his vaults as well, after all Hagrid got his vault key for him from Dumbledore.

Bkarog looked slightly offended at first, that anyone would have suggested stealing from Gringotts, then he thought back for a moment. Dumbledore was suppose to give Harry his will. Dumbledore had taken over as Harry's magical guardian. This gave him limited access to some of Harry's Vaults, though not information about anything else. "When your parents were killed, Dumbledore made himself your magical guardian, this made it so that he had access to some of your vaults, the use of this is to help with your expense as you grow. Though the family history aspect is not to his knowledge unless James or Lilly Potter told him themselves."

"I was left with my Muggle Aunt and Uncle, if they ever received any form of payment for keeping me, or to use on me, I never received it a day in my life. Do you think I could have a record of money that may have been taken out of my vault in the last 14 years?" Harry asked glad to hear that know one outside of his parents knew of their relation to the founding father.

"Certainly, I can have that done in a matter of seconds." Bkarog answered, pulling out a piece of parchment. "This here is the list of all transactions from all of your vaults."

Harry received the parchment and marked out all the ones from his vault, 713, as he noted those were all his transactions. Then there were the several transactions over the years, once a month for 14 years money had been taken out of his vaults. Harry was quite certain that those payments had been going to the Dursley's and they hadn't spent a pound of it on him like they were suppose to.

"Master Bkarog, I have never authorized any of these transactions, if my magical guardian did with his limited access for my benefit, I never received a knut in my life." Harry stated pointing to each transaction from the list that he had not already marked out as his school vault.

Bkarog was livid, never before had any wizard been able to pull the wool over a goblins eyes when it concerned money. They had trusted the man who had good intentions for the world, had trusted that he had followed through with young Harry Potter's will proceedings as the goblins had asked. Had trusted the man that the light side idealized, to not mistrust his access to another wizards gold, something that the goblins swore to protect. "The goblin community would like to apologize to young Lord Potter for not noticing this sooner. We should have checked up on this before now. Called you in for a meeting one on one. We intend to fix this mistake sir, is there anything else we can be of services for?"

Harry noticed the goblins anger towards Dumbledore, it matched his own if not worse, and nodded his head to Bkarog's question. "Do you mind having a portkey set up for my property in Forks, Washington and making me emancipated so that Dumbledore is no longer my magical guardian, and possibly remove the trace?"

Bkarog nodded, all of those requests were things he could easily do, within the next half and hour Harry was leaving Gringotts via portkey as an emancipated minor heading for his new home. He was now considered an adult wizard, despite his young age, in the magical community.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have another chapter up soon! I would love to hear all of your comments and questions!**

******-_*_-Ruler of all Evil-_*_-**


	3. Chapter Two: The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, major story line etc. They belong, Harry Potter and Twilight, to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Occasionally you may see an OC or two, those will belong to me, they are characters I created. The plot, I give credit to Flame69 for letting me take over the story, The Turning Point. The idea from The Turning Point, some of the original text may be used, but most of it will be my own writing and plot line.**

**I would like to apologize for the wait. I just got settled in at college for another year and I have already been buried under various readings and many tests. My updates might be a little sparse till a good routine starts up for the year.**

**To all of those who asked questions, some of your questions that I do not answer at the bottom of the page are amazing questions BUT a writer never reveals her plot twists! Ok... I know the phrase is a MAGICIAN never reveals his SECRETS, but I am not a magician, nor am I a witch(sadly), I am but a humble magic loving muggle. At this time I would like to propose my gratitude, my thanks, My Gratefulness, to my amazing beta who has the patience to read over my words and make sure I am spelling things correctly, that my story is making sense to those other than myself. I would also like to show my appreciation once again to Flame69 for handing over her story to me to rewrite and throw in my own two-sense.**

**Anyways... On with the story!**

The Turning Point: The Change

Chapter Two: The Order of the Phoenix

-_*_- Headmasters Office, Hogwarts -_*_-

Dumbledore was found pacing in his office, not able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. Soon he would have Remus Lupin and several others show up to tell him that Harry had made it safely to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, currently located at the family home of Sirius Black, 12 Grimmauld Place.

Finally convincing himself that nothing was wrong, or could possibly go wrong, and that everything was falling perfectly into place. Dumbledore sat, sighing in frustration, 'It was silly of me to believe that anything could have possibly gone wrong, after all, I still need to finish preparing for the Order meeting tonight. All is as it should be. Hmmm... Maybe I will have Severus make me some lemon drops.' he thought. In the back of his mind that small feeling that something was still wrong hid behind thoughts of more important things, and some a bit more mundane.

An hour passed before two figures tumbled out of his fireplace shouting in a blind panic, "Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore looked up and analyzing the two figures, one was a tall male, dressed a little ragged in clothes that looked like they had seen better days and had scars on his face that had a premature aged look compared to his real age. The woman who also shared the expression that took over all of her companions features. Shock. Panic. Worry. She was dressed in black robes over a simple pair of black pants and vibrant purple blouse. It was her hair was what made her stand out. Her hair at this moment was a dull blue color, with a little red on the tips. He knew exactly who these two were, he had been waiting for their report. The male being Remus Lupin and the female being Nymphadora Tonks. He had sent those two along with two other order members to collect Harry Potter. Seeing the panic on their faces that small irritating feeling that something was wrong came back in one instant.

"What happened? Where is Harry? Remus? Nymphadora? SPEAK!" Dumbledore had lost the mischievous twinkle in his eye and it had been replaced with burning furry. He had jumped from his chair and slammed his hands onto his desk. "WILL ONE OF YOU ANSWER ME!?"

"It's Harry!" Remus gasped, catching his breath as he continued, "He disappeared. He wasn't there when we went to pick him up and neither was his family. We waited for them to return thinking they had taken him with them, but when they did show up it was without Harry. We questioned them only to find out that Harry had left taken his trunk and his owl with him as he went! Headmaster, they haven't seen him in three days."

Remus sunk down into the chair in Dumbledore's office, Tonks was calming him down as his head sunk lower and lower into his lap. Remus kept mumbling that he had failed, over and over again, rambling about how he was a horrible friend. Tonks looked up at Dumbledore, she took in his furious expression, how tight with anger he had with drawn ready to burst. She spoke timidly, "What are we to do Dumbledore?"

"Nothing," he answered, "I will go question them myself. Do not say anything when you get to the meeting, keep quiet till I get there. I will find out what happened." He started towards the fireplace to floo to Arabella Figg's house. He disappeared into the green flames.

Remus and Tonks stood and flooded together to headquarters.

-_*_- Headquarters, Order of the Phoenix, 12 Grimmauld Place -_*_-

"Moony!" Shouted an elated voice, "Now where is that godson of mine?" The voice belonged to a man who looked like he had been through a lot despite his young age, early 30's. His name is Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, best friends to Remus "Moony" Lupin and the late James Potter.

Remus looked up and before he could speak Sirius let out a small whisper of no, the devastating look in his eye had told Sirius all he needed to know. "Dumbledore said he will speak when he gets here," he said looking down, "We are not to speak about it till then." Sirius was finding it hard to breath, he was rightfully upset, now he stared at his hands thinking the worst to himself. Hoping that what ever had happened that Harry, no matter what it was, that he was ok.

They waited in silence, no one speaking until Dumbledore appeared, it was so quiet you could hear the heavy snoring from Mrs. Black's portrait hanging on the stairwell through the thick drapes that covered her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Dumbledore came through the floo. He walked through the room as if nothing was wrong. He sat down at the head of the table and started to speak, "This afternoon Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley went to pick up Harry Potter from his residence at his aunt and uncle's home." He paused looking at Remus and Tonks to see if they had spoken about what had happened. He continued slowly after seeing that they had done as they had asked, "Harry has gone missing. It seems that not 2 days ago he disappeared. All wards around the home have dissipated."

The room filled with gasps, Sirius's head sunk lower and lower into his lap. "From talking with his aunt it is believed that he may have been coerced out of the home and then attacked by Death Eaters. Just moments before his disappearing the ministry expelled him from school for the use of underaged wizardry but according to Arabella Figg, she mentioned seeing Dementors fleeing Little Winging the night that Petunia reported Harry not leaving her home. Seeing as all the traces and tracking we had on Harry have all disappeared, I believe we may now think the worst, Harry Potter is dead."

"NO!" shouted Sirius. He couldn't stand it any longer, springing from his seat he left the room. Somewhere in the distance you could hear a slamming door, which triggered Mrs. Black to wail loudly. Kingsley and Tonks jumped to their feet to silence her while everyone else stayed seated drowning in there own misery. Some openly wailing, others crying silently.

Many people felt they lost their hope for a happy future, others lost a friend or surrogate family member. Remus lowered his head refusing to let others see his tearful eyes, he too soon left the table, at the loss of his cub. Those who were apart of the Weasley family, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley as well as Bill and Charlie, were upset. Molly and Arthur had lost one of there sons. Bill and Charlie, though not know Harry very well, still cared for the boy who wormed his way into many of the hearts of their family and even, unknowingly, into their own. For once you become a Weasley, always will you be a Weasley.

As the room began to quiet down to light sniffling sounds, Dumbledore spoke once again, "I have decided in light of recent events that all of the original planned business for the evening be cancelled and we will pick up again on the next meeting on Sunday. For now I leave you to mourn in your own time." With that said Dumbledore turned from the room to leave back to his office.

Many members of the order began to leave, leaving just Tonks, the Weasley family and Remus, who had come back to see if Dumbledore had left just yet, in the room.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Molly spoke quietly, tears still evident in her voice.

"I guess we can't delay much longer, we must tell them the truth." Arthur said, "Tonks... do you mind getting them for me?"

"No, I will be right back." She said quietly and left to gather everyone else tripping on her way up the stairs.

Remus stood once again, "I am going to try to get Sirius to come out to talk about it and eat something. He hardly eats as it is, this is just going to make him worse." He left hastily, heading for Sirius's room.

After he left Ron, Ginny, the twins and Hermione came into the dining room sitting down with everyone at the table. "What's wrong mum?" asks Ginny, noticing everyone's sullen expressions.

"Kids," Molly starts but before she can finish she starts to sob leaning on her husband for support. Arthur continues for her.

"Harry is missing."

Once again gasps fill the kitchen, "What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore did not tell us to many answers as to what actually transpired, just that there was an attack of Dementors near him and that we should think the worst."

With those words said, the room filled with sorrow. Sorrow at the loss of a great friend.

-_*_- Forks, Washington -_*_-

Harry's feet touched ground in a small clearing. Looking around all he could see was green; the grass, the trees, the moss covering the trees, everything was green. He had decided that Forks was very much like England. Rainy. He didn't mind it, not one bit.

Turning around he came into view of his new home. A simple 2 story house with a view of the mountain ranges and the small stream that fell on the edge of the forest on the right side of the home. Harry was in awe, never before thinking he would have anything this nice. He walked into the home to discover two house elves looking up at him with their wide eyes.

"Master Harry Potter sir!" the first shouted, they were all dressed in uniforms that bore the Potter family crest on the right shoulder. "My name is Penny and this is Diddy, we are your house elves sir!"

"Master Harry Potter sir, we are all glad to have you here! We have been waiting for you for fourteen years! Would you like Diddy to give you a tour?" Diddy asked.

Harry smiled, "Yes Diddy, I think I would like that." They started walking when a thought occurred to him, "Hey Diddy?" He asked

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir"

"If its ok, would you call me Harry, not Master Harry Potter?"

"Ok, Master Harry."

Harry figured that was all he was going to get out of Diddy on that front so he let it slide. They continued the tour, passing by the kitchen, living room, game room, library, study, several rooms before finally ending in his bedroom. The master bedroom had a view of the back yard, various bookshelves full of book, a desk in one corner of the room with a brand new laptop on top of it. His bed was off to the side of his room, a king sized bed with a deep red comforter. On the opposite wall was the door to his own bathroom.

"Master Harry, if there is anything Diddy can do for you just call Diddy!" with that said Diddy disappeared with a crack.

Harry walked to his desk and sat down, looking at his laptop he wondered how it would even be possible for it to work. Anything that ran off of electricity typically did not mix well with magic. Harry opened it up to find a spell posted to the screen. Based off the description the charm enabled the laptop to run off magic not electricity and it was developed by his very own mother (Harry would later question the house elves as to why there were brand new electronics from the muggle world in the home. He would receive an answer from Penny, "Master Harry Potter sirs parents strictly asked that every Potter property be kept up to date with both muggle and wizarding technology.") Harry performed the spell and started searching for a local muggle school to attend for a while. Hopefully to have a bit of a normal life.

-_*_- Headmasters Office, Hogwarts -_*_-

Dumbledore sat trying to figure things out. Harry Potter disappears without a trace. All of his tracing spells on the boy just vanished. The trace on the boys wand is gone. He had no idea where he might have gone. Severus had reported back to him, the death eaters do not have him nor did the Dementors kill him. He sat pondering.

Finally Dumbledore decided to find a replacement. He had to find some poster child for the war that was to come. He needed to, so many people depended on him, as it was expected that he bring the light back into the darkening world. For now he would look to his second choice, Neville Longbottom. Neville was a good choice as he was also born just as the seventh month dies, on July 31. Neville Longbottom fit the description of the chosen one.

It was decided, as soon as school started, he would start preparing Longbottom to kill Voldemort. Whether he was meant to or not, he wasn't absolute. All that mattered now was that the wizarding world would still have some shred of hope to look forward too.

**I know it's a bit short I will start writing up the next chapter very shortly and that I will guarantee will be longer!**

**Now for some Q & A's**

**What are the couple going to be?**

**I follow cannon couples. In this first arc, there will not be much about their relations just hints as it will mainly follow Harry and Bella's lives as they embark off on their journey together. In later arcs you will see more to their romantic feelings for their respective partners. There will be more time to talk about this much later...**

**Will there be some form of retribution when concerning the embezzlement from Harry's vault?**

**Yes, there will be various scenes dealing with the goblins vs. Dumbledore much later. I won't say too much, I don't want to spoil it for you!**

**I shall update soon(Within the next 2 weeks)!**


	4. Please Read the Note Contains Preview

Hey all, I know you want an update, and I am working on one right now, but it is on the back burner until I finish up the semester. Classes and Family Emergencies got in the way these last few months.

Good News, I will be done with the semester the by the beginning of May.

Better news is that I will have a chapter out for you by the end of my spring break, which is in a few weeks so stay posted.

Other good news, I found all of my hand written notes and chapter plans, along with many of my hand written scenes that I wrote ahead of time. So by time my vacation period starts up I will be updating much more frequently. I will also be going to College closer to home next semester so I wont be so frazzled and loosing things and leaving the things I need to finish chapters two hours away from where I reside during the year.

Anyways... I know many of you had hoped this was going to be an update, but because it's just a note, I will leave you with a preview of whats to come! This next chapter is going to be mainly Dumbledore and the Dursley's, a couple scenes of Bella and her father and one small scene of Harry. After this chapter Dumbledore and the rest become rather sparse for while as it focuses on Harry and Bella.

So here you go...

* * *

Preview:

_"Yes, I saw them myself. Cold and horrible feelings they brought me. Their tattered and rotting cloaks following after them as the left. What about them?"_

_"Did you perhaps investigate the area of which they had come from." _

_"I did, but there was no one there. I had thought perhaps young Harry might have been hanging out in the park where they were so I check. There was no sign of Harry, not even a sign of any muggle either, sir."_

_"Hmmm... Well that does seem like a problem. I believe I must be off, thank you Arabella. I must go see the Dursley's about Mister Potters sudden disappearance, maybe they might have the answers we seek."_

_"I do hope you find the boy soon sir. I worry about him. Much to small for his age, that family of his is horrible, worst sort of muggles really."_

_"Now my dear Mrs. Figg I am sure that they are very good people. Now good day."_

**A bit of the interactions between Mrs. Figg and Dumbledore. Just the dialog, don't want to give too much away!**

_"What is the meaning of barging in on us like this?! First you don't send us the money you promised, then you sent those two freaks and now you? What other information do you need? We have no idea where that lazy useless freak went. Its been three days and there has been no sign of him."_

_"Why didn't you contact me when he first left! These are things I need to be notified of!"_

_"I didn't know he had lied when he said that his friend was picking him up, what else was I to think? That family of red headed freaks got him last year, why wouldn't they have picked him up again this year?"_

_"I told you to keep him here and out of the house as much as possible. When he was in the house to do as you wish as long as he wasn't harmed to badly. I needed the boy to depend on me when the time is right, to turn to me and only me!"_

**And that was a bit from the Dursley's and Dumbledore. There is a lot more to both ****conversations but I can't tell you all of my secrets, especially with the dursley's, hint hint major information about Dumbledore will be revealed.**

* * *

I know that wasn't very long but as I said, I don't want to give away to much information. Then you won't read the real chapter. :P

Well folks, I must be off for now, busy finishing this chapter and studying for my Biology Exam coming up in the next couple days!

-_*_- Ruler Of All Evil -_*_-

P.S. This note will be replaced when I get the real chapter up!


End file.
